sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman: Bad Blood
| music = Frederik Wiedmann | editing = Christopher D. Lozinski | studio = Warner Bros. Animation DC Entertainment | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 72 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}Batman: Bad Blood is a 2016 direct-to-video animated superhero film which is part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies and DC Animated Movie Universe. It serves as a sequel to the 2015 film Batman vs. Robin. The film was released on January 20, 2016 for iTunes and the Google Play Store, and on DVD and Blu-ray on February 2, 2016. While not a direct adaptation of a particular storyline, it derived from Grant Morrison's run on Batman, primarily the Leviathan story arcs. Jason O'Mara, Sean Maher, and Stuart Allan reprise their roles from the previous films with Morena Baccarin returning from Son of Batman as Talia al Ghul. Plot Batwoman intercepts a crowd of criminals in Gotham City that includes Electrocutioner, Tusk, Firefly, Killer Moth, and others. When a fight ensues, Batman arrives. They are confronted by the apparent leader of the criminals, a man called the Heretic, who detonates explosives planted within the facility. Batman flings Batwoman to safety and apparently perishes in the explosion. Two weeks later, a concerned Alfred Pennyworth sends a distress signal to Nightwing. Meanwhile, Damian Wayne watches a news report of Batman's disappearance and sets out to return to Gotham. Batwoman's civilian alter-ego, Katherine Kane, meets with her father Jacob, explaining she feels responsible for Batman's apparent death. In the past, Katherine was traumatized by an incident in which her sister Elizabeth and mother Gabrielle were abducted, held for ransom, and eventually killed by their captors, while she was the sole survivor. After her time in the military, she became a promiscuous drunkard who was saved by Batman from street thugs, which motivated her to never need to be saved again, resulting in her becoming Batwoman. Batman apparently resurfaces and is quickly noticed by Robin and Katherine. Both of them intercept Batman and quickly deduce that it is Nightwing wearing an old version of the Batsuit. They begin their own investigations into the Heretic, unconvinced that Bruce is truly dead. The Heretic and his henchmen attack Wayne Enterprises, forcing Lucius Fox to open the way into the vault by threatening his son Luke. Though Nightwing and Damian arrive, they are unable to prevent the Heretic from escaping with Wayne technology, and Lucius is injured. Before they leave, the Heretic kills Electrocutioner when the latter is about to kill Robin. The Heretic returns to his headquarters, where it is revealed that he is working for Talia al Ghul. They are holding Bruce prisoner and the Mad Hatter is causing him to hallucinate. The Heretic then breaks into the Batcave and kidnaps Damian. He explains that he is a clone of Damian, created by a genetics program run by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows. They used Damian's DNA to genetically engineer a perfect soldier with accelerated growth and development, but he was the only subject of the program to survive. He wishes to have Damian's memories and personality implanted within his own brain, but Talia arrives and kills the Heretic. Nightwing and Batwoman then arrive, having located Damian through a tracker in his costume. They are quickly joined by Luke, clad in an advanced combat exosuit and styling himself as Batwing. The three rescue Bruce and Damian, but Talia and her henchmen escape. A week passes and Bruce seems to have recovered, though he remains adamant that Katherine and Luke not be involved. After Katherine is forced to fight her father after he suddenly attacks her, Dick learns from this that Bruce is still under the effects of the Mad Hatter's mind control. Luke realizes that the League of Shadows are planning to brainwash a number of world leaders at a tech summit held by Bruce. As the brainwashing takes place, Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman, Alfred, and Batwing arrive and fight Talia and her henchmen. During the fight, the Mad Hatter is killed, interrupting the mind control. Bruce, still brainwashed, defeats Nightwing. Talia then orders him to kill Nightwing and Damian, but Bruce resists the brainwashing. Incensed, Talia escapes in a vessel, only for Onyx, a subordinate of the Heretic, to confront and attack her. The vessel subsequently crashes and explodes, implying their deaths. Bruce is later seen comforting Damian over Talia's supposed death. Alfred remarks to Dick that despite Talia's madness, she was still Damian's mother. As the Bat-Signal shines in Gotham City, Batwoman, Nightwing, and Batwing meet Batman and Robin on top of the police station to respond to a crime committed by the Penguin. On a nearby building, Batgirl observes the group and prepares to join the pursuit. Voice cast * Jason O'Mara – Bruce Wayne / Batman * Yvonne Strahovski – Kate Kane / Batwoman * Stuart Allan – Damian Wayne / Robin * Sean Maher – Dick Grayson / Nightwing / Batman II * Morena Baccarin – Talia al Ghul * Steve Blum – Black Mask, Firefly * Gaius Charles – Luke Fox / Batwing * John DiMaggio – Blockbuster, Tusk * Robin Atkin Downes – Jervis Tetch / Mad Hatter, Electrocutioner * James Garrett – Alfred Pennyworth * Ernie Hudson – Lucius Fox * Christine Lakin – Reporter * Vanessa Marshall – Renee Montoya * Richard McGonagle – President * Matthew Mercer – Hellhound, Chuckie Sol * Geoff Pierson – Colonel Jacob Kane * Jason Spisak – Noah Kuttler / Calculator, Killer Moth, Male Reporter * Bruce Thomas – Commissioner James Gordon * Kari Wahlgren – Kori, Ms. Bannister * Travis Willingham – Heretic Reception On Rotten Tomatoes it has a score of 100% based on reviews from 5 critics, with an average rating of 7.6/10. The film earned $4,459,728 from domestic home video sales. Critical reception The movie received mostly favourable reviews for it's storytelling and compelling villains. References External links * * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/dcuam/badblood/ Batman: Bad Blood] at The World's Finest Category:2016 films Category:2016 animated films Category:2016 direct-to-video films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated Batman films Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Fiction about mind control Category:LGBT-related animation Category:Films about cloning Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists Category:Animated superhero films Category:Film scores by Frederik Wiedmann Category:Film scores by Paul Mounsey Category:Film scores by Steve Mazzaro Category:Film scores by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Film scores by Andrew Kawczynski